hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Noh monkey
Very little is known about this creature, not even its real name. The creature is somehow connected to Ben Daimio and to his grandmother, the Crimson Lotus and has been shown to posses the ability to mimic the voice of others. Name The creature is never named in the comics themselves. The name 'Noh monkey' comes from a sketch of the creature in the back of B.P.R.D. - Volume 7: Garden of Souls. Appearances The creature has only been seen in seven different issues, all from B.P.R.D. comics. ''The Dead'' #3 A photograph of the Crimson Lotus taken in 1941 shows her carrying what appear to be a living 'Noh monkey. This is the only definite instance of a the creature as actually living in a B.P.R.D. comic. ''The Dead'' #5 While looking for weapons in the B.P.R.D. HQ subbasement, Ben Daimio finds a preserved 'Noh monkey' in a jar. It is unknown whether this is the same creature pictured in The Dead #3 or a different one. ''The Black Flame'' #2 Among Landis Pope's collection of Nazi paraphernalia, he has the remains of a 'Noh monkey.' This demonstrates that at least two of these creatures once existed, as this is a separate specimen from the one found by Ben Daimio. ''The Universal Machine'' #2 Ben Daimio tells Liz and Johann the story of his death and resurrection in the Bolivian jungle. His unit had been massacred by jaguar creatures. As Daimio lay dying, he saw a 'Noh monkey' radio in for help. It is unclear if this only happened in his head, or if the monkey was actually there. ''Garden of Souls'' #1 While receiving treatment from the "Chinaman," Ben Daimio sees the preserved 'Noh monkey' come to life. The creature talks to him and tells him "to keep everything in check." Daimio wakes up only to realize that the conversation was only in his head. ''Killing Ground'' #1 The creature in a jar is again seen in Ben Daimio's room. ''Killing Ground'' #3 The 'Noh monkey' is featured prominently on the cover of this issue. The creature taunts Ben Daimio about his secret. This angers him so much that he throws the jar, shattering it and destroying what remained of the creature. It is again unclear if the creature was actually talking or if it is all in Daimio's head. Several Noh monkeys also appeared in the Lobster Johnson issue A Scent of Lotus, along side the Crimson Lotus. The attack the Lobster Johnson with pistols in a burning building and again on Chinatown's rooftops. At least one monkey is shot and killed, being recovered by the police afterwards. It is likely this is the monkey found by Captain Daimio in The Dead as it is contained in a similar jar. ''Noh'' see also Noh on Wikipedia Noh is a traditional Japanese form of dance theater. The head of the creature appears to be based on masks portraying human characters (as opposed to demons and ghosts) in Noh performances. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Mythical Creature Category:Monsters